


Poet-Tree

by French_Linguist



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Vanity, Vanity Fest, Vanity Fest 2018, vanityfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Linguist/pseuds/French_Linguist
Summary: Vanity's first Christmas from Charity's POV





	Poet-Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little bit febrile last night and this is what came out from my insomnia…

From a kiss back in October  
She vanquished all, demons and foe;  
And lit a soul that was sombre  
With a white sprig of mistletoe.

Snowflakes gather at the windows  
Observing joy through the tinsels;  
From gifts wrapped in satiny bows  
Hang two new names on red labels.

A promise swells under her chest  
Of holy evenings to grow old  
Next to the Blonde who shares her nest  
And gives her tears a hue of gold.

She relishes this Happily  
Ever after that set her free  
As she toasts to the Family  
Dingle-Woodfield ‘round the green tree.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I try to write their first Christmas through Vanessa's eyes?  
> Leave your comments here, on my Twitter: French_Linguist (with a dash) or Tumblr: French-Linguist (with a hyphen).


End file.
